It may be desired to use a specified gas or a gas mixture in a mass flow controller having a thermal flow sensor. During use of the mass flow controller, these gas or gas mixtures are subjected to a change in temperature in order to properly determine the mass flow rate of the gas or gas mixture through the MFC. The change in temperature of the gas or gas mixture may cause a negative reaction in the gas or gas mixture, thereby causing the gas or gas mixture to provide inaccurate mass flow rate readings.